A place for me
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Los años pasaron para ellos como una familia común. Kenai y Nita tuvieron un osezno, Beku, a quien su tío Koda adora. ¿Lo suficiente? El oso ahora adolescente se vera obligado a hacer varios sacrificios por la felicidad de su sobrino como pago a los espíritus, por el sacrificio que Kenai hizo por él en su tiempo.
1. Prólogo

**— A PLACE FOR ME —**

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Koda sintió la mirada ajena sobre él sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. En camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, eso no le parecía extraño, no lo sentía como una presencia amenazante, si no como una cálida y arrolladora. Le recordaba a cuando era un osezno y su madre comprobaba si realmente estaba dormido. No lo estaba, por lo menos creía no estarlo. Raro el mundo de los sueños, donde todo era posible, nada era cuestionable, ni siquiera que tu madre se pusiera una noche cualquiera a vigilar que no hacías trampas con tus horas de sueño, incluso años después de su muerte.

Esperó con paciencia a que la presencia se fuera, pero no lo hizo por lo que parecía ya demasiado tiempo. Finalmente, el oso adolescente se rindió ante el sentimiento de candor que le embargaba y sonrió. Supo que quien fuera que le estuviera viendo le sonreía también de forma juguetona de "te he pillado". Aun sin abrir los ojos, solo lo supo. Finalmente los abrió para encararla, pero en cambio fue golpeado con la realidad de las paredes de la cueva.

Estaba consciente, el cerebro se le había vuelto a conectar y parecía reírse de él, de su momentánea ilusión de que su madre podría estar viva. Sin embargo la sensación de candor no abandonó su pecho. La vida sin su madre no era mala. Tenía a Kenai, Nita y, ahora también, a Beku. Acomodó la cabeza entre sus patas, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, cuando una bolita de amor temblorosa se apego a él como si fuera su única salvación.

— Tío Koda —susurró el pequeño—, ¿estás despierto?

— Buenos días —dijo en broma entonces, con un bostezo, pero todo el positivismo se fue de su cuerpo al ver directamente al pequeño—. Beku...

Había estado llorando.

— Tuve una pesadilla —dijo el osezno de pelaje claro heredado de su madre—. Te ibas, se te llevaban los hombres...

Koda sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por entero. A pesar de sus múltiples quejas, insinuaciones y bromas con doble sentido, la pareja se negaba a que su osezno supiera la verdad... que en realidad era hijo de humanos. Koda no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, ocultarle la verdad a ese pequeño rayo de luz que lo miraba directamente con ojos tan tiernos se lo estaba comiendo desde dentro, como si le estuviera traicionado con cada día de silencio. Pero en su posición no podía hacer otra cosa más allá que ser el compinche de la pareja. Él no estaba dentro de un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, él no podía saber...

— Tenía mucho miedo —sus ojitos marrones se cristalizaban de nuevo—, no te vayas...

El adolescente pasó una pata a su alrededor y lo cobijo contra sí.

— Estoy aquí —arrolló—, no me voy a ninguna parte.

Beku volvió a hacerse bolita contra su pelaje y lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormido a su lado.

Fue cuando sintió la mirada somnolienta de Nita sobre él. Su cuñada siempre se despertaba cuando no sentía el calor de Beku a su lado. Instinto de madre. Él le devolvió la mirada y negó sonriente con la cabeza, no hacía ninguna falta que apartase al osezno de él.

Nita asintió y volvió a dormir. Sabía que podía confiar en Koda, cuando se trataba de Beku era incluso más sobre protector que ella. Tenía un don para los oseznos, la mayoría le buscaban por sus divertidas historias y él, por supuesto, encantado de contarlas.

"La osa que te caze se llevará el premio gordo" Nita solía burlarse de él, pero a quien más pinchada era a su esposo. Sabía que no le hacía ninguna gracia el hecho de que su hermanito estaba creciendo, y cuando pillaba a alguna osa quedándosele viendo por un tiempo sospechoso, él la espantaba. Oh, pero ella bien sabía que Kenai no era el único culpable, perfectamente podía señalar a Bucky, don "Koda es solo mi amigo", como compinche. Su negación, la de ambos, era realmente chistosa.

"Es demasiado joven para chicas" aseguraba Kenai, poniendo un puchero, porque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Él muy sensible soltaba "lágrimas de hombre" cada vez que Koda o Beku pegaban un estirón. De hecho, cuando a Koda le cambió la voz, el ataque de "lágrimas de hombre" le duró una semana entera cada vez que el osezno-no-tan-osezno abría la boca, que tratándose de él, no fueron pocas veces, y en su inocencia llegó a creer que su hermano mayor estaba enfermo. Parecía imposible de creer que no fuesen hermanos de sangre, eran igual de despistados.

Con esos recuerdos, ella se dejó arrullar de nuevo por el silencio de la noche y durmió al lado de su esposo con una sonrisa en los labios, inconsciente de que esa no sería la última vez que su hijo volvería a soñar con humanos, ni la última noche a la que Koda le visitasen fantasmas.


	2. 1

— **A PLACE FOR ME —**

_**1**_

* * *

Fue en un día de verano que Koda obtuvo la primera señal de que algo estaba mal con el pequeño Beku. El osezno no podía ser más diferente de él, cierto era que no estaban realmente emparentados, pero esas diferencias enervaban al oso adolescente. Beku era tranquilo, demasiado, realmente, para un osezno, nunca parecía tener demasiado que decir y no tenía verdaderos amigos. Con su pelaje claro, muchas veces no notabas que estaba ahí, y se mantenía tan quieto que podría pasar por una piedra o un árbol más. Eso preocupaba a sus padres, pero él parecía estar bien con ello, en cuanto a Koda... Bueno, Koda era alguien aparte, con su extrema labia y sus ganas de vivir, captaba siempre la atención de su sobrino.

Aunque no se diese cuenta, Beku le tenía en un pedestal, y es que su joven tío hacía que fuese fácil todo lo que a él le parecía tan difícil. Aquella tarde se arrimaba al pelaje de su tío, sus padres sin estar cerca, sin tener nada mejor que hacer que quedarse como una estatua avergonzada al lado del joven que conversaba animadamente al lado de su amigo Bucky, sin hacerle mucho caso al osezno que parecía estar adormilandose a su lado. A Koda le tocaba cuidarle, sin embargo ocuparse de Beku nunca era un trabajo muy difícil en comparación a ocuparse de él, Koda podía ser un adolescente muy problemático cuando se lo proponía. Más de una vez había hecho a Kenai y a Nita llevarse las pezuñas a la cabeza, sobretodo después de que Beku naciese y el irracional monstruo de los celos se instalase, de nuevo, dentro de él. Pero eso no evitó que fuera el que más se derritió cuando el osezno elevó al aire su primera palabra. "Oda, Oda" había balbuceado, en un intento por pronunciar el nombre de su tío. Koda había estado tan encantado que el ego no se le bajó por una semana entera y presumía al osezno bebé ante todo animal que se encontrase por delante. Tras eso se había propuesto ser un tío realmente sobre protector, y así se descubrió una nueva cara de él.

— ¿No sería divertido andar a dos patas? —nada más el osezno dijo eso, los dos osos se le quedaron mirando como si de repente le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

— ¿Andar a dos patas? —preguntó Koda.

— Claro, así, mira.

Beku se irgio sobre sus patas traseras, por un momento casi pierde el equilibrio y se cae de espaldas, pero Koda reaccionó rápido y le sirvió de soporte.

— ¡Es divertido! —aseguró el osezno.

— Vas a caerte —no que para los osos fuese raro erguirse para ciertas cosas, pero no podían mantener el equilibrio por tanto tiempo y caminar a dos patas, al menos nunca lo habían intentado.

— Que no, mira —cabezota como su padre, Beku no se dejo amedrentar por casi caerse y volvió a las andadas, siendo capaz de andar más de cinco pasos de aquella manera, con su tío muy cerca de él— ¡Ves como puedo!

A Koda no le quedó de otra que reírse y asentir.

— Lo haces muy bien —le animó.

Y eso le sentó muy bien al osezno, eran pocas las veces en las que conseguía captar totalmente la atención del mayor y eso le subió la moral.

— ¡Por sobre los troncos! —eso sí alarmó al adolescente, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el osezno ya estaba subido a un árbol caído cuya distancia del suelo era bastante considerable.

— ¡Beku, no! —Koda le sirvió de almohada en cuanto perdió el equilibrio y resbaló al suelo. A él no le pasó nada pero Koda llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Para otra vez me saldrá! —aseguró el osezno riendo encima de él.

— Seguro... —aseguró su tío, aunque algo enojado por el golpe.

— ¡Hey, osos! —exclamaron dos voces realmente conocidas.

— ¡Hey! —Beku corrió hasta la compañía de los hermanos alces mientras que Koda se erguía como podía, sobandose la cabeza dolorida.

— Menudo golpetazo —se quejó—, veo una luz, abuelitaaa, ¿eres tú?

Pero no era su abuelita, en cambio si era Bucky, riéndose "disimuladamente" de él. Bucky era un oso de muy raro de ver pelaje negro y de complexión bastante fuerte, incluso para ser un oso, era casi el doble de Koda, cualquier cazador que le viese correría despavorido en la dirección contraria sin pensárselo dos veces.

— ¿Qué? —Koda le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Su amigo continuaba riéndose sin pena.

— No te haces una idea de lo mucho que me recuerdas a Kenai ahora mismo —aseguró.

Koda fingió un puchero.

— No me digas eso, que me deprimo, ¡yo no soy tan feo! —comenzó a reír— Ni tengo su cabezón, ¡él si lo tiene! —señaló a Beku— Por eso puede tumbarme el maldito.

— Supongo que eso de "caminar a dos patas" —hizo comillas con sus garras—, también lo sacó de Kenai.

— Sí, es muy propio de humanos —asintió.

— ¿Él ya sabe...?

— No —Koda negó con la cabeza—. Y la verdad eso ya empieza a mosquearme.

— Supongo que es difícil para ellos decirle.

— Para mi no lo seria.

— Koda... —le regañó ligeramente su amigo.

— Lo sé, lo sé, ya sé que no es mi asunto —negó con la cabeza—. ¡Pero me enoja! Si por ellos fuera, le mentirían toda la vida.

— Eso no puedes saberlo, puede que esperen al momento indicado.

— ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

Bucky se encogió en el sitio como quitándole importancia.

— No sé, no nací humano, no puedo pensar como ellos.

Su amigo suspiró impotente y vio hacía su sobrino y los dos alces.

— ¿Crees realmente qué seria mucha diferencia? —preguntó perdido en sus pensamientos— Cambiar de especie, digo.

Entre especies, la amistad era de lo más natural, aun con sus diferencias. Pero los hombres eran algo totalmente fuera de la ecuación, como si perteneciesen a otro mundo. Eran bestias que Beku había aprendido a temer tanto como el resto de osos, aun para la incomodidad de sus padres, pero claro, los cazadores no tenían forma de saber...

— Me aterra pensar en una vida fuera de mi cuerpo —contestó Bucky, medio en broma, medio en serio—. No, ahora en serio, ya tengo una vida hecha como oso, ¿por qué querría cambiar?

Miró a Koda escéptico.

— ¿O acaso eres tú el que quiere cambiar?

El otro oso se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

— ¡No, nada de eso! —aseguró, tal vez demasiado alto— Pero a veces pienso en Beku y me pregunto como puede ser posible que exista. Un oso hijo de humanos. Y pienso en Kenai y en Nita, como lo dejaron todo atrás...

Bucky ya podía ver por donde iban los tiros.

— No es tu culpa, Koda —aseguró—. No empieces con esos dramas de tu cabeza, tú nunca los obligaste a estar contigo, o a ser osos, lo decidieron por si mismos y son muy felices así.

Koda asintió lentamente.

— Tal vez tengas razón.

— Siempre la tengo —aseguró Bucky, haciendo una mueca, queriendo rebajar la tensión que sabía que su amigo llevaba dentro.

Koda le golpeó ligeramente mientras reía.

— Fantasma.

— ¡Tío Koda, mira! —exclamó Beku.

— Por todos los pescados —dijo Bucky y a Koda casi le dio miedo mirar, pero en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a reír tan a mandíbula batiente que se vio obligado a parar para poder respirar, pero no lo conseguía—. Tu sobrino está loco.

Koda hasta había comenzado a llorar de la risa y se vio obligado a apoyarse en él para no caer al suelo de nuevo. El osezno estaba dando todo un espectáculo montado sobre Rutt, quien trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero el osezno estaba firmemente agarrado a su cuello, así que no había manera.

— ¿Qué se supone qué está haciendo?

— Montar en alce —respondió Koda, por fin dejando de reír y quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos con las pezuñas—. No me mires a mi, porque yo tampoco lo entiendo, son excentricidades humanas. ¡Beku, ya deja al tío Rutt tranquilo! Veras la bronca cuando tu madre se enteré de esto... ¡A quien engaño, es demasiado gracioso!

— Suerte que es un osezno pequeño.

— Mala suerte que yo ya no lo soy, si no te aseguro que le imitaría.

Bucky le miró raro.

— ¿Qué? —Koda se puso a la defensiva— Es más divertido de lo que parece, ¿te conté la historia de cuándo monte en mamut con Kenai?

— Las suficientes —aseguró Bucky, no deseando oírla de nuevo.

Está vez fue Koda el es que se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, Beku, ahora en serio, ya basta —le obligó a bajar— Lo siento...

Pero la máscara de Don responsable no le duró mucho, porque de nuevo comenzó a reírse en la cara del alce, menos mal que eran amigos desde hace años.

— Eres una niñera horrible, ¿lo sabías? —aun así Rutt también rió con él y decidieron olvidar el asunto.

Eran solo excentricidades humanas. Excentricidades que Beku no debería tener, siendo que nació oso y sus padres poco a poco y sin darse cuenta habían olvidado por completo esas costumbres. Pero no eran nada, no significaban nada, era solo un niño siendo un niño, su comportamiento no levantaba sospechas.

De momento.


	3. 2

— **A PLACE FOR ME —**

_**2**_

* * *

Pero las excentricidades continuaban, cada vez se estaban volviendo más presentes. Para finales de verano los otros oseznos ya habían comenzado a notar a Beku, pero solo para mofarse de él y de lo raro que era. Para cuando la familia entera abandonó el Salto del Salmón por el otoño para amontonar suficientes suministros para pasar el invierno hibernando, el pequeño osezno ya estaba demasiado de bajón. Las bromas de Koda, los juegos de su padre y los mimos de madre muchas veces lograron distraerle y volverle a hacer sonreír, pero al final del día seguía manteniendo ese aura de tristeza y mutismo que ya parecía caracterizarlo. Y seguía teniendo pesadillas, cada noche se despertaba llorando y gritando, llamando por su tío. Seguía teniendo el mismo sueño donde se lo llevaban los cazadores una y otra vez, y no importaba cuanto le dijeran que lo que había pasado no era real, en cuanto Koda entraba en su campo de visión, se aferraba fuerte a él y ya no había manera de separarlo del mayor.

Solo notaron un cambio, lo notaron más tranquilo y finalmente pudiendo dormir sin pesadillas, a medida que se acercaban más a la montaña donde las Luces tocaban la Tierra. Ahí había empezado todo, un lugar que llenaba a los dos hermanos de recuerdos y siempre tenían por costumbre pasar por ahí cada año. Kenai y Nita creían, o al menos querían creer, que el problema con su hijo era únicamente temporal, una fase. Todos los oseznos sin excepción le temen a los humanos y su hijo era indudablemente un osezno. Sin embargo, Koda si lo dudaba, dudó que fuera un osezno de verdad desde que nació, pero sonaba tan estúpido incluso en su mente, que prefería no decir nada, Beku se veía como un osezno, así que debía de ser uno a pesar de... bueno, la situación especial de sus raíces familiares, pero viendo como simple espectador la situación actual, sus dudas al respecto se agravaron todavía más y, al final, ya no pudo tener la boca cerrada.

— Oye, Kenai... —le llamó casi de forma inconsciente, sabiendo que iría, Kenai siempre iba a su lado, fuese cual fuese la circunstancia. Era esposo y padre, pero aun le quedaba tiempo para ser un hermano mayor, a veces, solo a veces, algo asfixiante.

— Dime —el oso que en otrora fuera humano se sentó al lado del adolescente a la entrada de la cueva vacía que encontraron por el camino, a bastante poca distancia ya de la Montaña.

Koda prefería fingir que le interesaba más ver las hojas marchitas caer de los arboles que a él a su lado.

— Cuentame otra vez, ¿cómo eligen los humanos su tótem?

Kenai se sintió presa de los recuerdos y sonrió ligeramente sin poderlo evitar. Era ya de noche, Beku dormía, podían sacar ese tema de conversación sin tener peligro.

— No lo elegimos nosotros, son los Grandes Espíritus los que hacen la decisión por nosotros y no nos queda nada más que aceptarlo.

— Según el animal que te toqué —asintió Koda.

— Según el animal que te toqué —confirmó Kenai.

— Pues no lo entiendo —dijo el más joven bruscamente—. ¿Tan soso es ser humano qué os tienen que asignar la identidad de un animal para ser alguien?

No se lo había preguntado hasta ese instante, pero realmente, no tenía sentido. Los conejos, las ardillas, los búhos, los mismos osos... Cada animal nacía perteneciendo a una especie y era así siempre, no necesitaban de ningún tótem como, por ejemplo, para decirle a un conejo que tenía el alma de un mamut. Eso sería loco y descabellado. Por alguna razón es como si negasen su propia raza. Cierto, a su hermano le había tocado un oso y en eso se había convertido, pero sabía bien que él y Nita eran los únicos, los otros humanos no... se transformaban como si hubieran nacido con la vida equivocada.

Excentricidades humanas. Solo eso, pero a veces a Koda le provocaban dolor de cabeza.

La cara de Kenai fue un cuadro en esos instantes, como si le lanzasen por encima agua helada, acto seguido negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

— Eres un oso, no puedes comprenderlo.

"¿Siquiera lo comprendes tú?" —Koda tuvo el buen tino de morderse la lengua antes de preguntar aquello.

— ¿Y por qué tanta curiosidad de repente?

— Creo que Beku es humano —y al fin lo dijo, tan simple como si hablará del tiempo.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? —Kenai negó con la cabeza— Es un oso, solo miralo.

— Kenai, Beku gusta de caminar a dos patas, monta sobre animales que le sacan tres cabezas, bebe con hojas —dijo lentamente—. ¿No te suena? Son justo el tipo de rarezas que tú hacías cuándo nos conocimos.

— ¿Cómo qué cuando os conocisteis? —Beku no estaba tan dormido como creían, se veía algo adormilado, sí, pero aparte de eso, estaba despierto y había acudido en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

El miedo se instaló en los dos varones mayores.

— Hijo, deberías estar ya dormido...

— ¿Cómo qué cuando os conocisteis? —volvió a repetir el osezno— Sois hermanos...

Nita reaccionó a tiempo, Kenai también en cuanto vio que Koda estaba muy dispuesto a abrir la boca, como siempre, y se la tapó con una pezuña, por supuesto Koda forcejeo contra el agarre, pero a pesar de haber crecido Kenai seguía siendo más fuerte, a la vez que la hembra arrastraba a su cría dentro de la cueva.

— Granujilla, deberías estar ya dormido. Papá y el tío Kenai solo están jugando.

— Sí, jugando a decir tonterías —Kenai miró de reojo al adolescente, quien le desafío frunciendo el ceño— y él va ganando.

— No parece un juego —Beku miró directamente a Koda, buscando que el adolescente fuera sincero.

Bajo el agarre de Kenai, el oso dejo de forcejear y asintió, Beku parecía ya satisfecho con eso y se dejó arrastrar por su madre al interior de la cueva, finalmente su hermano mayor le dejó libre.

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer? —Kenai le regañó en susurros— ¿Decirle?

— Por supuesto que _sí _—el oso mayor no había escuchado a su hermano tan enojado como en ese momento.

— Koda, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que...?

— Ya _sé _que no es mi asunto —los ojos de Koda echaban chispas de puro coraje. La obviedad estaba ahí, ¿por qué demonios Kenai no quería verla?—. Nada lo es desde que ellos llegaron.

No pretendía sonar ni de lejos tan rencoroso ni celoso como lo hacía. ¡Pero Demonios! ¿Kenai nunca iba a tomarlo en serio? ¡Pues que se pudriera! Antes de que pudiera llegar a decir más cosas de las que, sabía, se arrepentiría después, enojado dio medía vuelta alejándose de la cueva.

— ¿A dónde piensas qué vas?

— ¡Donde no pueda ver tu asqueroso cabezón!

Kenai estaba por seguirle, pero Nita le paró en el acto.

— No... —su esposa negó con la cabeza.

— Pero Nita, puede perderse, herirse, hay depredadores... —y ahí estaba de nuevo el asfixiante sobre protector hermano mayor.

— Kenai, es un oso, él _es _el depredador —Nita estaba acostumbrada a ser la voz y la razón de la lógica entre ambos—. Ya no es un cachorro, conoce el camino de regreso, lo hará en cuanto se le pase el coraje.

Kenai le fruncio el ceño.

— Como le pase algo...

— Tomaré toda la responsabilidad —ella asintió con la cabeza—. Regresa dentro, ¿acaso olvidaste cuándo eras adolescente? Si vas detrás de él solo le enojaras más, no quiero que una rabieta se convierta en un problema de verdad.

Kenai no tuvo de otra que darle internamente la razón y mirar suspirando la dirección en la que se había ido Koda negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Entonces se vio a si mismo como humano, alejándose tras tirar su tótem de oso. ¿Cuándo demonios se había convertido en Denahi y Koda en una versión de él? El oso no iba a escucharle, así como él no escuchó a Denahi. Pero su hermano mayor había tenido toda la razón, no por nada era el maldito lobo de la sabiduría.

"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, Denahi? A veces me queda tan grande ser el mayor"

Conociendole, su hermano se reiría de él todo lo que quería y soltaría una broma tipo "escucha a tu mujer, oso amoroso, si no quieres tener la cabeza fuera de los hombros. Las mujeres son bestias salvajes, hermano, bestias". Sí, hasta podía escuchar su voz diciendo eso.

— ¿El tío Koda y tú estáis peleados? —la vocecilla de su hijo solía llenar su corazón de candor y de ternura, no esta vez.

— No... —no estaba mal mentir si se hacía para proteger a un niño, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

— Parecíais enfadados.

— No lo estamos —siguió.

— ¿A dónde fue el tío Koda?

— A celebrar que ganó el juego.

Beku no parecía demasiado convencido.

— Ven —Nita se acostó y arrastró al osezno a su lado.

Este miró a su padre por unos segundos y después se acurrucó al lado de su madre, incómodo de seguir manteniendole a su padre la mirada por alguna razón. Kenai se acostó también, pero se quedó mirando la entrada de la cueva.

_Creo que Beku es humano_.

Esperaba en serio que estuvieses equivocado, si no las cosas se le iban a complicar.


	4. 3

**— A PLACE FOR ME —**

**_3_**

* * *

Nita tenía razón. A cada paso que daba, se le iba el enojo del cuerpo. Paró para recuperar aire, hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de que estaba corriendo, y miró hacía atrás. Muy en el fondo, había deseado que Kenai hubiese ido detrás de él, que demostrase que todavía le importaba. Pero no lo hizo, no le importaba. La negatividad de los celos se apoderó de él y rugió, gritando de ira e impotencia.

— ¡Hey, algunos intentamos dormir! —un búho enojado y cansado apareció en la rama de un árbol. Había tenido un día duro, por eso no había podido dormir durante las horas de luz.

En cuanto el oso le clavó la mirada llena de enojo, el ave se echó hacía atrás, temiendo que el animal más grande y fuerte le hiciese algo. No lo haría, por supuesto, Koda no era de ese tipo, pero él no tenía manera de saberlo.

— ¡Eres un búho! —exclamó, como si con eso lo diese todo por zanjado.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, lo que no estaba nada bien. Se encogió en si mismo.

— Lo siento mucho —se disculpó—. No volveré a molestar.

Y siguió su camino. El búho le vio alejarse con curiosidad y sorpresa. No era normal ver a un oso vagabundear solo por esas horas, mucho menos con esos ánimos tan bajos, normalmente los osos tenían muchos ánimos. Dio media vuelta, para regresar dentro de su árbol, pero finalmente no pudo, la culpabilidad era demasiada. Ese joven oso claramente necesitaba ayuda, no podía simplemente dormir como si no lo hubiera visto. Emprendió el vuelo tras él.

— ¡Hey, chico, esperame!

Koda frenó en seco y dio medía vuelta sorprendido. El ave nocturna se posó en una rama baja cerca de él.

— Normalmente a estas horas los osos están en sus cuevas —dijo—. ¿Por qué tú no?

Cualquier otro le habría mandado a paseo, pero Koda no.

Negó tristemente con la cabeza y miró al suelo antes de hablar.

— Mi hermano no me escucha —dijo, a cada palabra su voz se quebraba más—. Por mucho que trato de ayudar..., él simplemente ya no me ve.

— Oh, chico... —el búho se apiado de él— Seguro que en realidad no es así, no eres el primer jovencito de la historia que cree que no le escuchan, ni tampoco el último. Me llamo Tambo, por cierto —se presentó el búho.

— Yo soy Koda —le devolvió el saludo— y de veras lo siento por lo de antes. Yo... No quería una discusión y me escapé de la cueva. Soy un cobarde.

— Combatir la ira no me parece de cobardes —rebatió Tambo— ¿Qué hay con tu hermano?

— Oh, él es tan feliz con su vida familiar, con su chica y su osezno, y yo ya no cuento.

Tambo giró ligeramente su cabeza.

— No cuentas, eh. ¿Tu hermano te dijo eso?

Koda abrió grandemente los ojos para negar asustado con la cabeza.

— ¡No!

— ¿Fue su chica?

Koda volvió a negar.

— ¿Qué me dices del cachorro?

— ¿Beku? —le brillaron los ojos al mencionarle— No, me adora.

Tambo formó una sonrisa cansada con su pico.

— Veo que el sentimiento es mutuo —asintió—. Si no fue ninguno de los tres, ¿entonces quién?

Koda miró avergonzado al infinito y la sonrisa del búho se ensancho.

— Oh... —se acercó más a él, posándose sobre una piedra— Creo que acabo de encontrar al culpable.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme? —instó Koda— ¿Que son solo imaginaciones mías?

Al menos eso era lo que parecía querer escuchar.

— No lo sé, te acabo de conocer —a falta de hombros, se encogió de alas—. Tú eres el que sabe más del tema.

Koda desvió la mirada.

— Tal vez tengas razón... —le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió— Gracias por escucharme, Tambo.

— A veces eso es lo único que se necesita —el búho se mostró melancólico, perdido en sus propios recuerdos—. Aseguras que tu hermano no te escucha, pero, ¿y tú, le escuchas a él?

Koda parpadeó ligeramente. Eso había sonado a acusación en toda regla, como en realidad Tambo supiese más de lo que decía.

— ¿Qué intentas decir con e...? ¿Eh? ¿Tambo?

No se dio cuenta de cuando, pero su nuevo amigo había desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro.

— Regresa a tu cueva —escuchó su voz, parecía proceder de todas partes y, a la vez, de ninguna. Koda dio vueltas en si mismo tratando de ubicarle—. Ellos te esperan, importas más de lo que crees, Koda, todos importamos.

_Todos importamos._

Las dos últimas palabras resonaron en sus oídos, trató de quitárselas de la cabeza, pero no fue capaz.

— Que sujeto tan extraño... —dijo Koda a nadie en particular— Ya veras cuando cuente esto en el Salto del Salmón...

A regañadientes, aceptó que se estaba comportando como un tonto, era mejor regresar, ¿qué si Beku tenía de nuevo una pesadilla y él no estaba? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Koda no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de estar siendo observado por dos pares de ojos femeninos en la oscuridad.

— Los Grandes Espíritus nunca dejan tirado a nadie —sonrió la anciana humana que tenía mucha más edad de la que aparentaba.

A su lado, una osa descansaba, plácida y triste en el pasto. Tanana le acarició la cabeza peluda y aunque no sintió nada bajo su mano, el gesto era suficiente.

— Sé que le extrañas, pero aun no es su hora —aseguró—. Tiene una prueba por pasar. Aunque sería cruel dejarle solo, ¿no es así? Tal vez vaya a necesitar ayuda.

El espíritu miró a la humana con aire esperanzado y Tanana rió.

— Sí, la necesitará.

* * *

Kenai le estaba esperando a la entrada de la cueva con cara de muy pocos amigos, a lo que Koda hizo una mueca.

— Vale, lo admito, soy un tonto, vengo en son de paz.

— No me dices nada nuevo —la voz de Kenai finalmente salió, cargada de alivio por verle de una pieza—. Adentro, mañana hablaremos de tu castigo.

Koda levantó una ceja y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

— ¿Me castigaras?

Kenai le miró hastiado.

— Adentro —repitió, con falsa calma.

— Vale, bien —dijo mientras pasaba por su lado—. ¿Ves? Ya estoy dentro. Ahora, tengo que decirte...

— Hablaremos mañana...

— Conocí a alguien...

— En serio, Koda, que ahora no estoy de humor para tus batallitas.

— Me dijo que no te escuchaba.

— No me digas, ¿sí? —Kenai no pudo evitar la ironía en su voz— No me imagino porque...

— Es un búho, se llama Tambo.

Todo el cuerpo de Kenai se tensó de manera tan obvia que casi sintió dolor, hasta Nita, que había fingido estar dormida, se irgio y miró a Koda como si le hubiera salido de repente otra cabeza. El adolescente de repente se sintió incómodo ante la mirada de ambos.

— ¿Qué?

— Tambo... —susurró Nita— Has dicho Tambo.

— Pues... Sí. ¿A qué vienen esas caras?

Se miraron entre ellos antes de volver a posar la mirada en el adolescente.

— Koda... Mi padre se llamaba Tambo —dijo Kenai, nervioso—. Su tótem era el del búho de los consejos.

Un silencio pesado se instaló en la cueva, uno que, por supuesto, Koda tuvo que romper.

— ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE VI A TU PADRE?!

— ¡Shhhh! —los dos le mandaron callar, pero muy tarde, Beku se revolvió, despierto.

— ¿Mamá, papá?

Bajo su pelaje, Koda se sonrojó en vergüenza.

— Ups, perdón, la discreción no es lo mío.

No les decía nada nuevo.

— A. Dormir —mandó el mayor—. Mañana me hablarás más de ese... búho.


	5. 4

— **A PLACE FOR ME —**

_**4**_

* * *

Por una noche, Beku no se despertó llorando por pesadillas, lo que era de agradecer. Pero Koda no se sentía capaz de pegar ojo.

_Y tú, ¿escuchas a tu hermano? _

La verdad es que Kenai nunca se había pronunciado ni una sola vez con respecto a porque no quería que Beku supiese la verdad. También, el búho que había visto, ¿era en serio el padre de Kenai, o solo una coincidencia? No pegó ojo demasiado bien dándole vueltas al tema, ¿era de familia transformarse en animales o acaso él estaba muerto? Eso era un añadido a su desarrollo, ya no solo le gustaba transformar todo lo que le sucedía en la historia más épica que le podría haber ocurrido nunca a alguien, si no que su imaginación había ido disparándose cada vez más y para todo podían ocurrirsele un millón de posibilidades, hasta que descubría la verdad, al menos. Sí, también era bastante curioso, pero con el carisma y las habilidades sociales que tenía, muy pocos se resistían a no decirle algo. Con sus pensamientos recorriendo una y otra vez su encuentro con el búho, se quedó finalmente dormido sin notarlo, pero de haber estado más despierto, habría notado de nuevo la presencia de hace meses, la sensación de una pezuña peluda acariciándole ligeramente, dándole la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños.

_Koda estaba soñando, hacía tiempo que no veía nada más que negro al cerrar los ojos, pero ahora estaba teniendo un sueño y por alguna razón ser plenamente consciente de ello no era extraño. _

_"Yo ya he vivido esto" —escuchó su propia voz hablar como si de repente le perteneciese a otro oso, resonando en todas partes, como la voz de un narrador. _

_Koda se dio cuenta de estar en la cumbre de una montaña, su visión mitad tapada por algunos matorrales. Estaba escondido de dos cazadores humanos. Ambos le sonaban, pero no podía reconocerlos, sin embargo no les temía. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de su presencia, le devolvió la mirada marrón y su corazón se mudó a su garganta, no podía hacer nada más que quedarse quieto mientras el humano se acercaba a él. Le trataba de decir algo, pero no entendía que. Entonces extendió su extraña pezuña sin pelo fácilmente visible y garras descubiertas recortadas hacía él en señal de paz. Porque los humanos anulaban sus garras hasta que eran totalmente inservibles para la defensa y luego sustituían su función con palos y rocas afiladas, era tan solo otra excentricidad de las suyas que él era incapaz de comprender, pero que estaba aprendiendo, muy difícilmente, a respetar con la boca cerrada para no ofender a su nueva familia. _

— _No entiendo que quiere de mi—Koda dijo. _

_"Mira sus ojos" —le respondió su propia voz y él le hizo caso... O, bueno, se hizo caso a si mismo o quien quiera que fuera el gracioso que imitaba su voz. _

_Los ojos marrones del hombre no eran los de un monstruo, si no los de un igual, y Koda no tuvo problemas para reconocerlos, él siempre los reconocería en cualquier cuerpo. _

— _Kenai —dijo. _

_"Hermano" —se escuchó a si mismo. _

_De repente, Koda sintió su cuerpo pesado, como si algo le impidiera moverse con normalidad. Comprendió que Kenai quería ayudarle a levantarse. Con dificultad, como si tuviera que pensárselo, finalmente se vio a si mismo extendiendo su pezuña hacía la de su hermano y Kenai trató de impulsarle hacía arriba pero fue incapaz, su pequeño hermano ya no era tan pequeño. Entonces Nita acudió en su ayuda, a ella no tuvo ningún problema en reconocerla, aunque había cambiado algo, no lo suficiente para hacerla irreconocible para él, después de todo había convivido con ella en esa forma humana cuando la conoció. Entre ambos si lograron hacer que Koda volviera a posarse en sus cuatro patas. Él iba a agradecérselo, pero entonces vio en los ojos del matrimonio su reflejo multiplicado por cuatro. Sus propios ojos en los de ellos, ocho de ellos. Eran copias exactas de los suyos, pero el cuerpo que le devolvía la mirada no le correspondía. Veía a un humano donde debía de estar un oso. _

_Koda gritó y los cuatro reflejos le imitaron con cara de espanto. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de si mismo con en ese instante y al deshacerse del contacto con su familia también se deshizo de la pesadilla. _

Las paredes de la cueva recibieron su grito y rápidamente se comprobó a si mismo. Cuatro patas peludas, dos orejas redondas, hocico, cola... Sí, seguía siendo un oso. Se sentó a dos patas en el suelo, calmando su respiración.

— Vaya, por fin —Kenai, el oso Kenai, le miraba de forma burlona desde la entrada de la cueva. Detrás de su hermano pudo comprobar que ya era de día, sus tripas comenzaron a rugir—. Dormías como un tronco.

— ¿Dónde están Nita y Beku?

Kenai fingió verse dolido.

— ¿Eso es lo primero qué me dices? ¿Ya no le das los buenos días a tu hermano?

— En mi defensa diré que tú tampoco me las has dado a mi —Koda se frotó la cabeza con una zarpa, antes de darse cuenta de que ese era un gesto propio de Kenai. Se horrorizó.

"Tal vez Bucky tenga razón. ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en Kenai!" —pensó.

— Ahí me has pillado —rió el mayor—. Se fueron a dar un paseo.

— ¿No fuiste con ellos?

— ¿Y dejarte solo? ¡Más quisieras! —en realidad no era eso lo que quería, de hecho, no recordaba la última vez que estuvieron solos Kenai y él.

Cosa de Nita, sin duda, tenía a su cuñado más calado de lo que al adolescente le gustaría, sus instintos de madre debían de afectarle también cuando se trataba de Koda, después de todo, se había acostumbrado a ver por él junto con Kenai cuando se había convertido en osa. Y de eso hacía ya siete primaveras. Más que un cuñado, Koda era para ella como otro hijo.

"Es mejor que paséis tiempo a solas, es obvio que hay cosas de las que tenéis que hablar... Sin Beku presente" —Nita le había dicho a Kenai y prácticamente había puesto patas en polvorosa. Finamente le había dejado solo ante el peligro. Adoraba el matrimonio.

— Muero de hambre —se quejó Koda.

— Bueno, pues vamos —ambos se dirigieron hasta donde sabían que podían encontrar buenos frutos.

— No te vas a creer el sueño sueño más raro que he tenido —comentó y sin esperar una respuesta procedió a relatarlo.

Cuando comenzó a hablar Kenai no le prestaba casi atención, pero entonces...

—... ¡Y vi mi reflejo y era humano! ¡Yo! Entonces desperté gritando y llegaste tú diciendo "vaya, por fin", pero —rió ligeramente— esa parte ya la sabes.

— ¡Espera, espera, tiempo muerto! —dijo el mayor—. ¿Tuviste un sueño en el que te convertías en humano?

— Eso es justo lo que acabo de decir —el oso menor tomó la cabeza de Kenai entre sus garras y la zarandeo, jugando—. ¿Todo bien aquí arriba?

— ¡Quita! —exclamó mientras se lo quitaba de encima como quien intenta espantar un bicho molesto.

Koda comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pero Kenai no lo hacía.

— Y... ¿Cómo era?

— ¿Cómo era qué?

En otro tiempo Kenai se habría exasperado por eso, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

— Ser humano.

— Oh, genial, sí, por eso me desperté gritando —ironizó Koda.

— Deja el sarcasmo, no te queda.

— Tienes razón —asintió Koda—, lo mío es ser directo. Oye, con respecto a mi castigo...

— No habrá castigo —¿lo estaba malcriando? Tal vez.

— ¿No se te ocurre nada, verdad?

— No me tientes.

Con eso Koda cerró la boca... Como un rato, un rato bastante cortó, lo que le llevó sentirse saciado con su desayuno.

— Kenai, lo que pasó ayer...

— No quiero hablar de eso —más tarde Nita le golpearía por su cabezonería, pero por el momento le daba igual.

— ¿Por qué?

— Koda, ¿en serio vamos a revivir esta discusión?

— Dame una razón, una buena, no porque tú lo digas.

— No.

— Tambo dijo...

— Oh, sí, tu amigo el búho misterioso —Kenai ironizó—. Disculpa si no lo tengo en cuenta.

— Pero es tu padre.

— ¡Es únicamente una coincidencia! —tenía que serlo.

De repente se sentía falto de energía, era lo que tenía estar fuertemente a la defensiva con alguien a quien querías. Se sentó alicaído y Koda se posicionó a su lado.

— Kenai... Eh —trataba de animarle— ¿Por qué no quieres qué Beku sepa la verdad?

— Porque si le digo la verdad, tendré que contarle como pasó, Koda, y... —miró a sus garras como si estás fueran lo más interesante en el mundo— ¿cómo le digo a mi hijo que soy un asesino?

— Oh... —ese era sin un duda un muy buen motivo— No lo eres.

— ¿No lo soy? —le miró con dolor en sus ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Kenai, ella no te culpa —dijo con una seriedad impropia de él, detalle que fue suficiente para dejar a Kenai callado—, ni yo, ni Nita, ni absolutamente nadie.

Nadie... Menos por él mismo. A Kenai le salió una risa nerviosa.

— Contigo tuve una suerte que no me la creo.

— Recuerdalo siempre —Koda bromeaba, pero Kenai prefirió tomarlo literal. Lo habría hecho aunque no se lo dijera.

— Siempre me pregunté porque me perdonaste. Yo... no lo habría hecho de ser tú.

— Siendo sincero, yo... No quería hacerlo, estaba más que dispuesto a odiarte para siempre.

Kenai decidió ocultar el dolor que le producían esas palabras.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero te escuché llamarme, gritaste mi nombre pidiendo ayuda y tuve miedo. No de ti, temía perderte —le miró fijamente—. Eres Kenai, mi hermano. Si algo te hubiera pasado, yo...

Kenai le interrumpió, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo de, vaya, como no, de oso. Aunque en realidad los abrazos fuesen una excentricidad humana. Una que personalmente era la favorita de Koda... Después de montar en otros animales, claro, esa estaba demasiado bien.

— Yo también, bola de pelos parlanchina, yo también.

Koda se separó de él fingió verle con enojo.

— Haré como que no escuche eso —dijo y ambos rieron, porque no podían negar la verdad.

Algún día, en el futuro, Beku tendría que saber la verdad, pero Koda estaría ahí para hacer más soportable el golpe con la realidad, el cual no podía ser tan duro, ¿verdad?

— Ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a buscar ese búho? Nada se pierde con intentar.

* * *

— ¿Seguro que es este árbol? —cuestionó Kenai con cara de duda, haciendo equilibrios sobre sus patas traseras— No parece que haya nadie.

— ¡Yo no me confundiría! Es este, seguro —sobre él, Koda trataba de mirar dentro del árbol, pero solo se veía negro—. ¡Eh, señor Tambo! Perdón por despertarte, pero solo queríamos saber si un día fuiste humano.

Completo silencio.

— Koda, nadie vive aquí —el bosque alrededor de la Montaña donde las Luces tocaban la Tierra había estado vacío hasta donde podían recordar.

— ¡Sé lo que vi! —exclamó el menor— Él me hablaba y yo le contesté y entonces él me respondió. ¡No he podido imaginarme eso!

Finalmente las patas de Kenai llegaron a su tope y dejó a Koda de nuevo en el suelo. Todavía era un oso joven, pero al crecer Koda había ganado unos buenos kilos.

— Debe de tener un sueño profundo —se excuso Koda.

— ¿Seguro qué no te estás quedando conmigo?

— No podría inventarme algo así, ni siquiera sabía nada de tu padre —negó con la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada sobre tu padre?

— Por lo mismo por lo que tú nunca me has dicho nada del tuyo. Porque no hay nada que decir —suspiró—. Murió siendo yo un bebé, lo mismo que mi madre. Y ahí se acaba la historia para mi.

— ¿Entonces vi un fantasma? —el único fantasma que había visto en su vida fue el de su madre. Tambo no se veía como se había visto ella— ¡Woah, vas a ver que historia, será la mejor del Salto del Salmón!

Kenai no respondió.

— ¿Crees qué él sabe quienes somos?

— Sí —pero no fue Kenai quien respondió.

Ambos hermanos giraron la cabeza y Koda abrió grandemente sus ojos hacía la anciana humana que los veía con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Sí, iba a ser una gran historia.


	6. 5

**— A PLACE FOR ME —**

_**5**_

* * *

— ¿Amiga tuya? —le susurró Koda a Kenai. Solo por seguridad, por saber si tenía que correr o no.

— ¡Tanana! —exclamó feliz Kenai al verla y corrió hacía ella pasando del oso más joven.

— Lo tomaré como un sí —dijo y también se acercó—. Hola, soy Koda.

La anciana le sonrió amable.

— Sí, lo sé, de hecho sé de ti desde que eras un cachorro —aseguró.

— ¿Cómo es qué puede hablar con nosotros?

— Koda, ella es Tanana —presentó—. Es en quien confían los Grandes Espíritus dentro de nuestra aldea para entregarnos los tótems. Ellos hablan con ella.

— Y ellos me permiten entenderos ahora.

— ¡Wow! —a Koda le brillaron los ojos.

— Y fue ella quien me envió hasta las luces y... Bueno, así te conocí —añadió Kenai.

— Debo darle las gracias porque tenga un hermano, entonces —Koda sonrió—, aunque es algo raro para mi que alguien sepa mis historias si yo no se las he contado.

La anciana rió.

— Tanana, me alegra verte, ¿pero qué haces por aquí?

— Este año, cuando vine a recoger los nuevos tótems, los Grandes Espíritus me hablaron de él —señaló a Koda.

— ¿De mi? ¿Por qué hablarían de mi? —se interesó Koda— Bueno, soy muy genial y eso, pero no creo que tanto como para llamar la atención de los Espíritus.

Tanana le miró como miraría a alguien inocente que no entiende el mundo que le rodea.

— Creo que es momento.

— ¿De qué? —quiso saber Kenai.

La anciana miró a todas partes y después habló.

— Creo que deberíamos estar todos para hablar de ello. Kenai, ¿dónde dejaste a tu esposa?

Los tres se movieron por el bosque en busca de Nita y Beku y los encontraron esperándolos en la cueva.

— ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! ¿Lo habéis pasado bi... en? —Nita se tensó en el sitio al ver a la chamana que los acompañaba y Beku pegó un horrible grito y se cobijo detrás de su madre— Kenai, ¿qué significa esto, quién es ella?

— Querida, querida, no hay motivo para temer —dijo Tanana entrando en la cueva y se agachó a la altura de Beku—. Tampoco para ti, pequeño.

El osezno tembló y se alejó más.

— Es humana —dijo el pequeño asustado.

— Eso es cuestionable —comentó Kenai y a falta de un bastonazo, Tanana le dirigió una mirada gélida.

— ¿Es una chamana? —Kenai asintió ante la pregunta de su esposa. Esta le dirigió una mirada a su hijo hecho bolita en una esquina— Beku, cariño, ve a jugar afuera.

El osezno negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

— Humana. Mala.

Kenai y Nita le echaron una mirada a Koda y el adolescente suspiró.

— Vale, entendí, cosas de humanos, yo veré por él —dijo y se acercó a su sobrino—, vamos campeón.

— ¡No, no, humana mala! —Beku se quejó y fue todo un espectáculo ver a Koda pelear con él hasta la salida y sus exclamaciones se perdieron en el viento.

— Lamento su reacción —se disculpó Nita—, es que él no sabe... Nunca supimos como...

— Querida, te veo estupenda —aseguró la anciana cambiando el incómodo tema por otro—. No te veía desde que eras una niña pequeña, no te preocupes, no me ofenderé si no me recuerdas, fue hace muchas primaveras.

Nita parpadeó.

— Tengo muy vagos recuerdos de esa época, es verdad, lo siento.

— Sin preocupaciones, en serio.

— Tanana —interrumpió Kenai—, dijiste que los Espíritus te habían hablado de Koda.

Ella asintió y tomó asiento en una roca de la cueva.

— Kenai, ¿eres consciente de cuanto tiempo llevas siendo oso?

— ¡Pues claro! —aseguró demasiado rápido, pero pronto su expresión se crispo pensante y tuvo que ponerse a contar con las garras— Ahm...

Las dos mujeres presentes rieron.

— Siete —aseguró Tanana—, siete Primaveras. Se termina el otoño y tras vuestra hibernación llegará la octava. Ya es tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? —se interesó Nita.

— Para que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce, Koda tendrá la edad de un adulto para la próxima primavera, y vosotros tendréis que volver a ser humanos, sobretodo vuestro hijo.

El silencio se hizo espeso en la cueva.

— ¿Humanos de nuevo? —repitió Nita.

— N-no lo entiendo —Kenai se puso nervioso—. Pensé que este cambio sería...

— ¿Permanente? —terminó la anciana por él, negando con la cabeza—. No, lo siento. Los cambios de especie son son permanentes tras la muerte. En vida tienen un propósito y el tuyo está tocando a su fin.

— ¿Cuál propósito? —preguntó Kenai a la defensiva.

— Cuidar de Koda mientras era un cachorro —iluminó Tanana—. Era lo que más deseabas y por ello te transformaron en oso por segunda vez, pero él ya va a cumplir 15 primaveras, no te necesita más.

— No —se negó Kenai en rotundo—. No, los Espíritus no pueden hacernos esto.

— ¡Kenai! —Nita le llamó la atención, pero aun así no fue suficiente.

— No pueden hacernos esto, no pueden esperar que le dejemos solo y sin avisar.

— Kenai, creí haberte enseñado de pequeño —dijo Tanana tranquila—, que todo cambio tiene un propósito, el tuyo ya está por cumplirse.

— ¡No puede esperar que le dejemos solo, somos familia! —exclamó— Y Beku, oh, no, ¿cómo vamos a explicarme esto a él? No...

— Beku... —dijo Tanana—, sí, de hecho vuestro cachorro es un punto aparte, que hace todo más urgente. Decidme, ¿es qué no habéis notado en él nada raro?

— ¿Cómo qué? —se preocupo Nita.

— Como comportamiento humano —aseguró la anciana chamana.

* * *

— ¡No, humana mala, humana mala! —Beku seguía chillando y lo único que a Koda se le ocurrió fue lanzarlo al lago menos profundo de agua helada.

Esperaba que Nita no se enterase de eso o a él si que le iba a caer una buena.

El sorprendido osezno gritó y comenzó a patear el agua buscando estabilidad.

— Ow, vamos, si sabes perfectamente como nadar —el oso adolescente rodó los ojos y se hundió por entero en el agua hasta que su sobrino quedó subido a su espalda.

— ¡Me asustaste! —se quejó el pequeño.

— ¿Pero a qué ahora estás más tranquilo?

— ¡No! —chilló Beku y Koda creyó que le explotaban los oídos— ¡La humana mala se te va a llevar!

— Mirame Beku —dijo haciéndolo saltar de su grupa—, estoy aquí, papá y mamá están bien, nadie se me va a llevar.

— ¿Lo prometes? —dijo con los ojos brillantes.

— Por la garrita —le sonrió y el pequeño le recíproco el gesto.

Poco sabía de lo que se le venía encima a los cuatro.


End file.
